Brave New World
by Katherine997
Summary: "We're going to fight this together. We're going to survive. We won't give up." The 12 years old Alison Greene is Hershel Greene's younger daughter. She's Beth's little sister and Maggie's half little sister. Alison and her family lived peacefully at their farmhouse during the apocalypse. Until, two men arrived with a wounded boy, and the peace was over.
1. Chapter 1

"Alison!" I heard my older sister, Maggie calling to me. I ran down stairs and see her at the front door. I frowned, "Yeah, Mag?" I asked. She smiled down at me, "You want to go outside with me?" She asked. I grinned and nodded.

Dad walked in from the living room. "Dad, we going outside," I said. Dad looked at us a bit worried. "We're going to be here, at the porch," Maggie said and I made a face. Dad nodded, "Okay."

Maggie and I walked outside and sat down on the front steps. "It's still so weird," I said and Maggie looked at me. "What is?" She asked. "The silence," I replied. She sighed and nodded in agreement. "I don't like it either," She said and I looked down at my shoes.

"What it that?" Maggie asked, causing me to look up at her. She looked up ahead and I glanced at the direction. I narrowed my eyes and I could see a man running toward the house and he was holding a young boy, probably at my age.

"Ali, get inside," Maggie said as we got up. I ran into the house and Maggie followed. "Dad!" Maggie called. Dad ran over, "What is it?" He asked. "There is a man outside holding a boy," I said.

He stepped outside as Patricia, Beth and Jimmy walked over form different rooms. "There's a man outside," Maggie said and we all followed Dad.

Jimmy came out with a baseball bat in his hands and we all looked at the running man. Maggie pulled me to her as we saw the man approached closer to us. The man was wearing a uniform. A cop's uniform.

"Was he bit?" Dad asked him. "Shot, by your man," The man replied. "Otis?" Patricia asked, shocked as me. "He said find Hershel. Is that you?" The man asked and Dad nodded. "Help me - Help my boy."

"Get him inside," Dad ordered and we all walked inside the house. "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie -" Dad said. "Yeah?" Maggie asked. "Painkillers, coagulates - Grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol," Dad said as we walked the bedroom. "In here," Dad said.

The man put the boy in the bed. "Pillowcase," Dad ordered. "Is - is he alive?" The man asked. "Pillowcase, quick," Dad said and the man did what he said. "Is-is he alive?"

"Fold it - Make a pad," Dad said and the man did what he said. "Put pressure on the wound." Dad put on his stethoscope and started looking for a beat in the boy's chest. "I've got a heartbeat. It's faint."

"I got it - Step back," Patricia said and the man moved backwards. "Maggie, IV," Dad said. "We need some space," Maggie said to the man, who didn't moved his gaze from the boy.

"Your name?" Dad asked the man. "R-Rick," He said. "Rick?" Dad asked. "I'm-I'm-I'm Rick," The man said. "Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay? You need to give us some room," Dad said. "Now."

I took Rick's hand and he turned his gaze down and looked at me. I gave his hand a small squeeze and he followed me out the room.

"Move!" We heard screams. Rick and I looked out from the window to see a man and Otis running to the house. Rick walked out to met them. I sighed sadly as I watched him.

"Hi," A hand placed on my shoulder and looked up to see Beth, my big sister. "Do you think the boy is gonna be okay?" I asked. "Of course," She said and pulled me to a hug.

We pulled away just when Rick, Otis and the man walked into the house. They walked into the room that the boy was. I followed them, "You know his blood type?" Dad asked Rick. "A-positive, s-same as mine," Rick replied.

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far - I'm gonna need you," Dad said before glancing at Otis. "What happened?" Otis was shocked as he explained, "I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through."

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life, but it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out . . . And I'm countin' six," Dad said.

Patricia walked up to Otis, "I never saw him. Not until he was on the ground," He whispered, he broke down crying and Patricia comport him. "Lori doesn't know," Rick muttered. "My wife doesn't know - My wife doesn't know." He started crying and the man hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to the kitchen and found Maggie there, staring out the window. "Mags?" I asked and she turned and looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Yeah." I looked down. "Do you think this boy will make it?" I asked.

She walked up to me and kneeled in front of me, placing both her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her, meeting her eyes. "Of course he will be okay," She promised. "We can trust Dad, he will save him."

I sighed in relief, felling a bit better. "Now, you go find Jimmy, stay with him for now," She ordered. I nodded and kissed her cheek before running off, looking for Jimmy. I stopped at near the door where Dad was taking care of the boy, and spotted Rick and his friend sitting on the chairs near the door.

I walked up to the guys and stopped in front of Rick. He was staring at his hands, head down. But when I stood in front of him, he glanced at me. I studied him for a moment before I throw my arms around him, giving him a comfort hug.

He hesitated for a second but then he wrapped his arms around me, accepting the hug. After a moment, I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. His eyes were sad and I was sad too. "He will be okay," I promised. "My Dad can save him, I know he can."

Rick gave me a small smile and nodded in agreement. "I hope you right, sweetheart. I really hope so," He said quietly. I gave him a small smile. "Ali," Maggie's voice called softly. I looked to my side and saw Maggie leaning against the well, looking at me and Rick.

She smiled softly at us, "Jimmy in the back, go to him, will you?" She asked me softly. I nodded and before I could look back at Rick, the door opened and Patricia came out and immediately, Rick and his friend got up, "He needs blood." We all walked inside, seeing and hearing the boy crying in pain as my Dad trying to get the bullet.

Dad looked at Rick's friend, "You, hold him down." He walked to the other side and hold the boy down. "Dad!" The boy yelled for Rick. "Ali, out, now," Maggie ordered. But I didn't moved and just stared at the boy, screaming. "Almost there," Dad said. "Alison!" Maggie called and started to move me out of the room and I didn't fight.

... ...

After like 10 or 15 minutes, Jimmy and I walked back inside the house just in time to see Maggie was about to walk outside. "Mags? Where are you going?" I asked. "I need to get Rick's wife," She replied and walked pass between me and Jimmy.

My eyes grow wide and I ran after her, ignoring Jimmy's call. "But, Maggie, isn't this dangerous?" I asked, worried. "I'll be fine, baby," She said and I stopped. "Be back soon," She called. I sighed sadly and turned around, walking back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

While Maggie went to get Rick's wife, Lori, I went outside to see Rick talking with my Dad. "My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that," Dad said. "These people here, all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure."

"We were at the CDC . . . It's - it's gone now. There is no cure," Rick said. Dad shook his head, "I don't believe it. When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it, and some parents pulled their children from school, so they didn't have to sit in the same room."

"This is a whole other thing," Rick replied, shaking his head. "That's what we always say - 'This one's different'," Dad said. "Well, this one is," Rick said.

"Mankind's been fightin' plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while, then, we bounce back. It's nature correcting herself, restoring some balance," Dad said.

Rick looked down, "I wish I could believe that," He said. I went over to them just in time to see Maggie in the field. Behind her was a woman, that was Lori.

Rick walked down the steps and Lori hoped off the horse. I ran up to them and hugged Maggie when she hoped off the horse as well. Lori cried in Rick's arms, telling him she need to see her boy. She pushed Rick's way and ran to the house with him following.

Dad walked up to me and Maggie as I glanced up at her, "Will they going to be okay?" I asked, concerned. My sister gave me a small soft smile, placing her hand on my shoulder, "Of course."

Dad gave a small sigh, he looked at Maggie, "Take Nelly back." She nodded and Dad looked down at me as Maggie walked away with Nelly, "Go to you room, get some sleep, sweetheart."

I sighed and went back to the house. When I step inside and glanced behind me to see if Dad was there. But he wasn't so I went to the room that the boy was in. I placed my hand on the door way and slowly poked my head into the room.

I was sad to see Lori crying, holding her son's hand and Rick was holding her in his arms. I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I spanned around to find Beth. She shook her head, telling me we shouldn't disturb them. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, dragging me away from the door.

We went to my room. I sat down on my bed as she closed the door behind her. I sighed, "I hope Otis and the guy will get back soon," I spoke out loud. Beth walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I hope so too," She said. "What do you think?" I asked, looking up at my sister. She let out a small sigh, looking at my door. After a moment, she shrugged. "I don't know," She admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the kitchen to see Lori, Rick and Dad were talking, "Completely in over your head, aren't you?" Lori asked my Dad with her hands on Rick's shoulders. "Ma'am, aren't we all?" Dad asked her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, stepping in. The adults looked over at me. "Yes, sweetheart, go back to your room," Dad said. I glanced between Dad, Rick and Lori for a moment before stepping out.

I walked to the bedroom that the boy was and stepped in. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair that was beside it. I studied the boy's face for a moment. "His name is Carl."

I turned to the door to see Lori, leaning against the doorway with a soft small smile, looking at me. "Sorry. I was just worried," I said. She nodded and walked over. "It's alright. Thank you," She said and sat down at the edge of the bed, staring at her son.

"What's your name, honey?" She asked before looking at me. "Alison," I replied. "But you can call me Ali." She gave me a small nod and a smile before looking back at Carl.

"He will be okay," I promised. She smiled as she continued to look at him. "I hope so," She whispered. I got up and walked around to stand in front of her. She looked at me with her eyes tearful. "Otis and your friend will come back soon and then Dad can save your son. I trust my Dad, he can do it," I said, nodding my head.

She gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Thank you," She said. There was a gentle knock on the door and we looked over to see Rick and Dad there. My eyes grow wide at my Dad when I saw him shaking his head at me. I sighed sadly, "I'm going, I'm going," I mumbled before walking pass them.

I walked upstairs and straight into my room. I closed the door and dropped myself into my bed, groaning. "I hate this," I mumbled. There was a knock on the door and then it opened, "What's up with you?"

I sat up and saw Maggie leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. "No one let's me do anything or stay anywhere," I whined before dropping to the bed again with my arms up.

She laughed as she closed the door and walked towards me. She moved my arm away and sat down. "Come on, spill it out," She said as I turned around, moving my pillow from her side and placing it in front of me.

I sighed as I dropped my chin to the pillow. "I want to know how's Carl too," I said. "Carl?" She asked. "That's the boy's name," I replied, looking at her. "Lori told me."

She raised an eyebrow, "When did you talked with Lori?" She asked. I froze, "When . . ." I sighed, "When I went to see how was the boy." I smiled shyly at her and she smiled a little, shaking her head.

"Don't do that cute face," She said before ruffling my hair. I made a face as I pushed her hand away, making her laugh. "You want to do something?" She asked and I shrugged, "With you?" I asked and she nodded. "Then yes," I said and she smiled.

"Okay, come on," She said, pulling me out of the bed. "Where to?" I asked. "We'll go for a little ride," She said with a grin. I grinned, "Yes!" I said before we rushed out of my room.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced around as I was riding with Maggie on our horse, Nelly. My eyes stopped on the barn, where Dad was keeping the sick people inside. "What's on your mind?" I looked up at my sister, who was staring down at me. "Just looking at the barn," I replied, turning back.

She sighed, "You shouldn't worry about that," She said. "But what about Mom? And Shawn?" I asked. "Is Dad's right? Will there be a cure for this?" I glanced up at Maggie and saw she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I don't think so either," I mumbled as I turned back. Nelly stopped and I looked back up. Maggie looked down at me, "If Dad says that doctors will find a cure, they will find," She said.

I licked my lips and I looked down, "We didn't hear about any of this for awhile," I pointed out. "We just need to have patience," She said before we continued. "That's all."

"But for how long?" I asked. "I won't lie, honey," She said softly. "I don't know but I hope, soon." We continued to ride in silence as I glanced now or then at the barn. Will there be a cure? Will Mom and my older brother will be back to their normal self?

I wish I could know but like Maggie; I didn't knew.

We got back to the house at sunset. I looked around, noticing that Otis' car wasn't here yet. "They didn't come back," I stated as Maggie wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. Otis and that guy going to come back and we can save Carl," She promised.

"I hope so," I said before we both walked up the stairs and went inside the house. I went to the kitchen to see Patricia looking out of the window now and then. "Patricia?" I asked and she turned to me. "Yeah, honey?"

"Are you worry about Otis?" I asked as I sat down on the chair, placing my hands on the table. She gave a small chuckle, "Well, he is my husband. I'm always worry when he is out there," She replied, walking over.

"Otis is tough, he will come back," I said with a small smile. She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm worry about him too. And about Rick's friend," I admitted.

She brushed a piece of my hair from my eyes and then I tried to look from the kitchen to the room Carl was in. Patricia noticed and chuckled, making me look back at her. "You worry about the boy too, huh?" She said.

"Yeah," I admitted. "And for his parents. Did they eat something?" She smiled again, "Not yet. You want to help me make something for them?" She asked and I smiled, nodding.

Patricia and I made Lori and Rick sandwiches and I wanted to give it to them so Patricia handed me a tray, placing on it the sandwiches and two glasses of water. "Careful," She said before I walked to the room with the tray, holding it tightly.

I walked inside the room to see my Dad, Rick and Lori talking but they stopped when they saw me. I walked to Lori's side and she helped me with the tray, "Patricia and I made you something to eat," I said and she and Rick smiled at me.

"Thank you," Rick said. "It's very kind of you." Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, "Ali, why don't you go outside. Stay on the porch," He ordered. "Do I have to?" I whined, making Lori and Rick smile again. Dad gave a small chuckle and nodded as Lori brushed a hair from my eyes.

I walked out of the room as I heard Dad's voice, "I think she likes you two." I rushed around the house, looking for Maggie, "Mag, Mag, Mag." Suddenly, Maggie's bedroom door opened and Maggie's head popped out, staring at me with wide eyes, "What's wrong?" She asked.

I grinned up at her, "I'm going outside, wanna come?" I asked. She chuckled, shaking her head, "I thought something happened," She said, stepping out of the room. I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

It was dark outside, Maggie and I sat down on the chairs and I sighed softly as the cold air hit my face. "It feels good," I said. "Yeah, it does," Maggie agreed. "I miss Mom and Shawn," I said and she wrapped her arm around me, pulling me closer to her. She rested her chin on top of my head, "Me too."

"I want everything back to be like it was," I mumbled. "I know," She said. "It's could be back like it was." I shook my head as I hold Maggie's hand. "I don't know about that," I mumbled before looking up ahead to see a car coming into the view.

"Maggie," I said and she followed my gaze to the car. Two people climbed out of the car and started walking to the house. "They from Rick's group," Maggie said as we watched the two walking up the stairs. "So do we ring the bell? I mean it looks like people live here," One of them, a Korean guy asked.

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate," The other one, a black man, said. "Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" Maggie asked, making the two men to look over at us.

"Uh, hi," The Korean guy said. "Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything." Maggie and I stared at him as he got nerves, "Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly."

The black man was sweating and he was impatient by his friend so he cut him off, "Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?" I got up and walked over to him, looking at his arm that looked bad, "What happened?" I asked as Maggie got up and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me to her.

"Nothing to worry about, little lady," The black man said, giving me a small smile. "It's not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though." I glanced up at Maggie to see she letting out a breath and then she nodded, "We'll have it looked at."

"Can I go tell them they here?" I asked and Maggie nodded as she looked down at me. "We have some painkillers and antibiotics," The Korean guy said as he pulled out of his bag some small bottles. "I already gave him some. If Carl needs any -"

"Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat," Maggie cut him off and she opened the door. I grabbed gently the black man's hand where he was cut and made him follow me inside with the Korean guy and Maggie behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

I lead the way to Carl's room and we walked inside, the Korean guy took his hat off, "Hey," He said softly to Lori and Rick. "Hey," Rick greeted back softly. "Um, we're here, okay?" The Korean guy said. "Thank you," Lori told them. "Whatever you need," The black guy said before Maggie and I lead them out.

I saw Patricia sitting at the dinner table, "Patricia?" I asked and she looked up at me and the others. I took the black guy's hand and showed her the cut, "Can you stitch him?"

She smiled, "Of course," She said and looked at the black guy, "Come sit I'll go grab the first aid kit." She walked away and the guy sat down on the chair. It didn't took her so long to come back and she started to stitch him with Maggie's help.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I sat the guy's face showed he was in pain. He gave a tight smile to me, shaking his head, "No."

"You got here right in time. This couldn't go untreated much longer," Patricia said. "Merle Dixon. Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

"No, ma'am," The Korean guy spoke beside me. "Merle's no longer with us. Daryl gave us those . . . his brother."

"Not sure I'd call him a friend," The black guy said. "He is today," Patricia said. "This doxycycline might have just saved your life. You know what Merle was taking it for?"

"The clap," The Korean guy replied and Maggie looked at him. "Um, venereal disease. That's what Daryl said."

"What's a clap and venereal disease?" I asked. "Nothing," Maggie said quickly and I frowned. "Yeah, it's - It's nothing," The Korean guy agreed, nodding his head down to me.

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you," Patricia told the black guy. "I'm really trying not to think about that," He said. The Korean guy walked out and Maggie glanced up as he walked before looking back to help Patricia hold down the black guy.

I smiled a little before walking over to her, "I can take hold him down," I whispered to her. "You go talk with him." She smiled a little at me, "You sure?" She asked and I nodded, smiling.

I took the guy's hand and she let go, nodding to me before walking out of the room, walking outside. I looked back at the guy that was in pain. "You know when I was nine, I fell of one the horses," I told him. "I opened my chin."

"That's not cool," He comment. "What did you do then?"

"I had to get stitches, I didn't want to but I had to," I said. Patricia smiled as she continued stitching his arm but she nodded, "Mmm."

"My chin really hurt and I was scared. So my Mom stood beside me, holding my hand tightly -" I squeezed his hand, "- When Patricia stitched me up. She told me it will be over very quick and made me feel calmer when she was beside me."

The guy smiled at me, nodding slightly. "Well, that's it," Patricia said, letting out a small sigh. "All down. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I giggled as the guy scoffed.

"Thanks," The guy told her and she nodded before wrapping up the first aid kit. He turned back to me, "Hey, kid," He said and I looked at him, "Good job calming me down." I smiled, "I'm Alison by the way. But you can call me Ali." He smiled again, "T-Dog."

"Patricia!" Dad called. "Ali, honey, can you put the first aid kit back?" Patricia asked. "Yeah," I said before she quickly went to Carl's room. I grabbed the first aid kit and went to the bathroom upstairs to put it back before heading back downstairs to see the everyone except Patricia walking outside.

I followed them and saw that Otis' truck pulling over. Shane climbed out of the driver seat, limping and he had a bag with him. "Carl?" He asked as Rick and Dad walked towards him. "There's still a chance," Rick said and Shane quickly handed the bag to Dad.

Dad glanced around him and then back at him, "Otis?" I stood between Lori and Maggie. Tears started to appeared as I saw him shaking his head. Otis didn't make it. He was dead.

Dad looked at all of us, "We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I need her," He said and then walked past us into the house. I looked up at Maggie, tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Mag?" She looked down at me, tears in her eyes and she pulled me closer to her, hugging me tightly as I started to cry.

Lori wrapped her arms around both of us as Rick hugged Shane before they pulled away. "They kept blocking us at every turn," Shane said, looking shocked. "We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said . . . he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just . . . I kept going. But I . . . I looked back and he . . . I tried." Rick nodded, "He wanted to make it right," He said.

Shane looked at me and Maggie, tears in his own eyes. Maggie pulled me more closer as I continued to cry and then she took me in her arms and took me inside the house.

"Let's get you to your room," She whispered as she quickly took me upstairs to my room. Beth walked in and closed the door, "What happened? What's going on?" She asked before pulling me into her arms from Maggie, hugging me and trying to calm me down.

"He's gone," I cried. "What? Who?" She asked. "Otis is dead," Maggie said as Beth put me down in my bed. She looked at our older sister in shock as tears in her eyes appeared.

Maggie put Beth on the bed, rubbing both our arms. "We can't tell Patricia yet. Dry your tears," She said. "What, how did that . . ." Beth trailed off, crying. "Beth, we can't show Patricia that we cried," Maggie said, wiping her own tears away before she wiped mine.

"He's really gone," I sobbed and she pulled me into her arms again, rubbing my back, "Shh. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," She assured. The three of us stayed in my room until we managed to calm down. Maggie went to the kitchen while Beth went back to her room, probably to continue crying.

I sat on my bed, swallowing slowly and I stared at nothing. There was a knock on the door and then it opened so I turned to look to see it was Maggie. She smiled sadly at me before walking in and she closed the door. "Carl will be okay," She assured, sitting on my bed. "He's resting now."

I nodded a little, "At lest something good happened today," I said. She sighed before wrapping her arms around me and I rested my head on her chest. "Does Patricia know?" I whispered. "Rick and Dad just told her," She said and she sniffed. "Tomorrow we'll have the funeral. Rick's group will come early in the morning."

I nodded slightly and we laid down on my bed. She kissed me on the top of my head, "Get some sleep."


End file.
